


The Delicate Vice (Sex Pollen Remix)

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/F, Pre-Series, Remix, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie and Tosh are infected with sex pollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delicate Vice (Sex Pollen Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> [Remix of this fic for Fic Promptly.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/115867.html?thread=5776027#cmt5776027)
> 
>  
> 
> Ladies Bingo prompt: Aliens / Dinosaurs / Pollen / Sentient Chest Hair made us do it

It's another day at Torchwood that's straight out of a science fiction novel. A fanfic, even. A pollen cloud comes out of the rift. Torchwood--Jack, Suzie, and Tosh--contain the pollen cloud before it reaches Cardiff. But the pollen falls on Torchwood.

Jack identifies the pollen as a sex pollen. And an unusual one at that--the pollen stimulates arousal in women, but not in men. For six hours, your skin flushes and your clitoris tingles. At least the pollen isn't fatal.

Jack drives Tosh and Suzie back to Torchwood and puts them in one of Torchwood's cells, away from the rest of the Hub. And not a moment too soon--once they're inside the cell, they strip off their clothes.

Tosh finds herself humping on Suzie's right leg, trying to ease the feeling on her clit. A lot. Suzie would push her away, but she's rubbing her own clit in vain.

Suzie licks her lips over her teeth. Tosh notices. She realizes Suzie's about to do something. She's ready for it. She's welcoming it with her panting.

Suzie gently bites Tosh on her left shoulder. She takes in a little bit of Tosh's flesh and moves it around in her teeth, shaking it left and right before letting go.

Tosh gasps, then moans. She reaches up for Suzie's hair. She runs her hand through it, pulling stands of it. "Harder," she whispers. "Bite me harder, Suzie."

Suzie does. She's a little bit more forceful when she bites into Tosh again, but she's still not breaking into her skin.

The biting makes Tosh hump Suzie's leg even more. And when Tosh is humping the hell out of Suzie's leg, Suzie can concentrate on rubbing her own clit.

Tosh humps Suzie's leg to the point where she becomes erect. She gets to the point where she lets out a final moan when she comes, holding on to Suzie's leg with all her might. After she comes, she crawls on the floor before she lies down on it.

Suzie follows her. She's given up on trying to rub the pollen out of her system. She wraps her legs around Tosh's right leg. She gently bites Tosh's right shoulder as she's watching herself stroke Tosh. She gets off to the sight of herself making circles around Tosh's clit, trying to make her come again.

The two manage to come together. Their moans are heard in the central part of the Hub.

Then they pass out.

 

Tosh wakes up moments later. Suzie's gotten up moments before she has. She's resumed humping Tosh's leg. Tosh isn't thinking straight, but she's sure she's still in the six hours of what could be possibly marathon sex. As long as she's dosed with sex pollen, feeling uncontrollably horny with a fellow woman to have sex with, she may as well hump until she grew tired.

Tosh rolls on top of Suzie and starts grinding her groin against Suzie's. Suzie, still in biting mode, bites the side of Tosh's breast. The quest to fuck the pollen out begins again.


End file.
